el bus
by tsukisxs
Summary: Mi vida que hasta cierto tiempo la creía vacía sin sueños cambio drásticamente cuando la vi... fue una tarde de abril donde por primera vez te vi en aquel autobus*/
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volvi jejejje después de tiempo jejejejjee pero bueno aki estoy con una nueva historia winiiii espero que te guste jejejejjejeje los personajes no me pertenecen que mas daría que jace wayland, ****Peeta Mellark y Shaoran li sean mios que cólera! Pero bueno les dejo esta linda historia nos vemos abajo!**

**_El Bus…_**

* * *

><p>Mi vida que hasta cierto tiempo la creía vacía sin sueños cambio drásticamente cuando la vi…<p>

Fue una tarde abril cuando desde mi ventana del autobús podía ver las ramas de los cerezos en flor golpeando mi ventana, mi transcurso de viaje duraría por lo menos una un cuarto de hora y sin ningún tipo de entretenimiento seria un viaje bien largo.

Un suspiro sale de mi boca mientras me arreglaba mi uniforme de la preparatoria para hombres yo era un estudiante de intercambio, hace ya tres días había empezando a estudiar, me hubiera sido difícil adaptarme, si no fuera por mi primo Eriol que estudia en el mismo salón que el mío, el es una persona genial, buena onda, da buenos consejos pero casi siempre por no decir todo el tiempo quiero ahorcarlo, siempre me agarra de punto el y mi otro amigo Yamazaki peor es cuando se unen, siempre caigo en sus mentiras y sus bromas, pero nunca los cambiaria.

Por suerte o desgracia Eriol tuve amigos en la preparatoria ya que por lo general no suelo ser muy sociable que digamos…..

Estaba por cerrar mis ojos el sueño hacia su aparición aunque seamos sinceros quien en su sano juicio si se levanta a las 4:30 de la mañana… ya ok estoy exagerando me levanto a las 5:30 mientras me alisto, me baño, me cambio, desayuno por lo menos a las 6:30 estoy tomando el autobús llegaría a las 7 a mi preparatoria.

Mi cabeza choca con la ventana, tratando de acomodarme mejor mire por decima vez mi reloj y suspire adormilado empezando a cerrar mis ojos casi me hago preso del sueño y digo casi por que unos golpes fuera del bus se escuchaban mientras el conductor trataba de parar, desganado dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta estaba abierta y nadie subía…. Maldije en mi interior, mientras me frotaba mas arriba de las cejas ya el sueño se había ido, gracias nótese el sarcasmo al ser humano que decidió aparecer justo en el momento de que me despedía de mi querido insomnio… volví a maldecir queriendo aniquilar a la persona había detenido el autobús y para colmo de males aun no subía

Como si se tratara de una presentación empezó a subir cada escalón ya iba a reclamarle por Dios si que iba a reclamarle me había quitado mi sueño que tanto me había costado cuando apenas pude ver su rostro luego su cabello y luego… nada… ya no estaba creí que se había caído mire con disimulo hacia abajo cerca del conductor y la vi tirada cabe destacar que yo no era el único mirándola cuando todas las personas en el interior empezaron a reírse debo admitir que también quería reír es mas iba a hacerlo… cuando ella se levanto con su rostro morado de la vergüenza y sin abrir totalmente sus ojos llevándose sus manos a su frente sobándose lentamente ….sip se había caído…. Abrió de apoco sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda exótico y extraño a la vez creo que ya entiendo mi obsesión con el verde (jejeje) no paraba de ver sus no podía hermosas esmeraldas cristalizadas a causa del golpe sonrió tímidamente y sin pensarlo yo también sonreí eso me extraño bastante ya que casi nunca sonreía

-ten cuidado niña- un pequeño sonrojo volvió a invadir su rostro con una sonrisa que renació de sus pequeños labios… su mirada recorrió todo el autobús buscando un asiento vacio chocándose con la mía…..

_por un momento llegue a pensar k no habia nadie mas k nosotros dos_

Supe k me habia sonrojado al sentir el calor en mi rostro

Y ella no se quedaba atrás….

Adonde vas-pregunto el conductor haciendo desconectar nuestras miradas….

Ella dándose cuenta donde estaba saco su carnet de estudiante y dijo preparatoria de mujeres… y avanzó lentamente o eso sentí yo, por mi lado sentándose atrás mío, trataba de ver su reflejo por tan siquiera la ventana pero no podía y ni siquiera podía voltear a mirarla, no podía, me moría de nervios que me descubriera, pero por Dios k estoy haciendo, mi corazón no ha dejado de latir tan fuertemente desde que ella subió sin embargo ella bajo antes que yo la vi desde atrás cuando ella se bajaba del bus quedándome con las ganas de saber su nombre de saber todo de ella llegue a mi destino las clases como siempre aburridas así que no preste atención a las clases me volví en mi mente pensando solo en sus ojos

Vamos tienes k ir- me dijeron volviéndome a la realidad mis dos amigos quienes se habían acercado a mi, ya la primera clase había terminado

- te decíamos para salir los seis- me dijeron

-6 quienes –respondí, eso me pasaba por andar perdido en mis pensamientos

-Yamazaki su novia chiharu mi novia tomoyo su amiga sakura tu y yo, y esta ves no te podrás escapar de esto, iras quieras o no- quise negar algo que de por si ya habían escogido por mi

-tiene razón Eriol, li... pasas mucho tiempo encerrado deberías salir

-pero... tengo otras cosas k hacer quizás para otro día

-ni modo Eriol otra vez sakura va a estar sola- no me interesaba nadie pero ya me di cuenta el porque querían que valla tan insistentemente no era tan tonto como pensaban ¬¬… sin ningún interés pregunte quien era

-ella es la mejor amiga de mi dulce tomoyo-hay noooo… ya empezó con su cursilería inglesa

Dioooos…... ayúdenme… pero es que cuando Eriol habla de su novia es peor que cuando dice mentiras -como no tiene quien la acompañe queríamos que fueras para que no se sienta mal tercio- _"por fin alguien que no habla de su novia " _y también es amiga de mi novia chiharu –suspirando cuanto la extraño, solo nos podemos ver los fines de semana o quizás entre semana y cuando nos vemos nos besamos con gran pasión como si el mundo se detuviera solo para nosotros dos- iba a caminar antes de seguir escuchando sus tonterías si eso era el amor si eso era enamorarse y hablar tonterías no gracias yo no lo quiero

-y cuando estas cerca de ella solo quieres abrazarla y besarla sin parar y cuando miras sus ojos-suspiro departe de el mientras en mi mente recordaba sus ojos de aquella persona

-te pierdes en ellos sin importarte salir de ellos seguir mirándolos mientras que todo desaparece a tu alrededor sientes como inexplicablemente tu corazón late a mil por hora se te erizan los bellos….

-y cuando ella sonríe-le siguió Eriol- tu también lo haces sabes porque

-Por que-pregunte tratando de pasar desinteresado

-por que si ella es feliz tu también lo serás por que eso- decía mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros-querido amigo… es el amor...

-por que será que el joven li recién nos presto atención a nuestras supuestas tonterías no será que...-me dijo mirando fijamente haciéndome sonrojar **_"dios como salgo de esta"_**

-ese tenue sonrojo me dice varias cosas primo dime quien es la desafortunada-fruncí mi ceño (amooooooooo cuando hace eso *¬*) olvidándome la relación de todo lo que me hace sentir con el dichoso amor para fulminarlo con mi mirada pero el ni se inmuto

-ya se lo k piensas de esto que es una tontería pero... ya te quiero ver yo suspirando a cada instante por ella y cuando lo hagas yo estaré ahí viéndote sonriéndote de que hayas caído por fin en las cadenas del amor y te lo echaré en cara cada ves que te vea- "esas palabras si me habían llegado muy dentro de mi".

-si, si, si como digas-pero antes de que lo sepa y espero que nunca lo haga mejor me cubro- entremos ya a la siguiente clase

**************/**************

Viernes por la mañana la misma rutina de siempre ya van casi 1 mes desde que la vi por primera vez sonriendo siempre nunca deja de hacerlo solo esos 20 minutos de mi viaje cuando ella sube la veo sonreír y sonrió no se quien es o como se llama deseo saber todo de ella ansioso por verla subir llego a su paradero sube tan sonriente como siempre ella no es consiente de todo lo k me causa de todo lo k soy capas de darle no quiero pensar en el dichoso amor pero estar con ella asi me confunde no se que siento y tengo miedo averiguarlo mientras divago yo solo en mis pensamientos siento mi corazón latir tan fuerte al verla pasar por mi lado cuando de pronto el autobús para derrepente tan fuerte que la mayoría de personas se fueron para adelante incluyéndome y al hacerlo vi a mi ángel avanzar por puro instinto y si no hubiera sido por mis rápidos reflejos ella hubiera estado estampada en la ventana del conductor por ahora la tenia sentada en mis piernas con mis brazos rodeándole su cintura, su rostro escondido en mi pecho de seguro escuchando mi corazón palpitar con fuerza, sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a mi camisa….**_"¡Dios alguna ves dije k te amo!" _**parecía un ángel en mis brazos los ángeles están cayendo del cielo- dije sin pensarlo… ella levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía sonrojándose de inmediato**_"¡Dios en serio te amoooo!"_** sentí el calor inundar mi rostro y a ella estudiándome con sus ojos, el bus empezó a andar; y yo y ella seguíamos en la misma situación y sinceramente no quería que se alejara nunca.

-lo… lo siento- dijo ella tímidamente escondiendo su rostro con sus cabellos mirando hacia abajo aun no me soltaba de la camisa y seguíamos en la misma posición

-no… no… te preo-ocupes- _"por que no puedo dejar de tartamudear"_

-ese es el destino- dijo una señora sentada atrás de nosotros.

-una pareja hecha por Dios- dijo otro….Ella volvió a levantar su rostro y se volvió a sonrojar parándose de inmediato.

- lo siento mucho- dijo haciendo una reverencia y sonriéndome tímidamente avanzando hacia atrás para luego sentarse…

O por Dios que me has hecho niña que ni hablar puedo y recién me doy cuenta… estoy enamorado… cuando llega su paradero ella avanza deteniéndose en la puerta… me miro y sentí mi corazón brincar con fuerza para luego latir fuertemente sentí casi morirme mientras que me derretía por dentro luego me sonrió me quede petrificado sin mover ni un solo musculo si antes dije que casi me moría en ese momento había ido al cielo mismo… en ese momento sonreí tontamente mientras ella bajaba y lo vuelvo a afirmar yo el gran "Shaoran Li" me he enamorado tan embobado estaba recordando su sonrisa que me baje pasándome 2 calles después de mi paradero llegando sonriente a mi preparatoria no me di cuenta pero he de suponer que al llegar sonriente todo el alumnado me veía sorprendido no preste atención a las clases ni a eriol con sus bromas no preste atención a nada en el receso seguía en mi vago pensamiento de su mas bella sonrisa que me había dedicado a mi solo a mi tan feliz estaba que hasta podría aguantar estos dos días de no verla y rayos ahora ansiaba que ya fuera lunes

-si .si .si-no sabia lo que me decían y tampoco me importaba y hubiera seguido así pero las consecuencias de aceptar todo lo que me dicen sin saberlo y mas teniendo dos amigos que se aprovechan de cada situación no es muy bueno que digamos _"estas perdido"_ me dije cuando me di cuenta que ellos celebraban

-he' de que hablan -ellos solo sonrieron y me miraron

_ "oh no... estoy perdido"_

-esta ves al fin aceptaste ir mañana-

-eh ¿mañana? ¿A dónde?- le respondí a mi primo- cuando k ni me acuerdo además de que ya tengo planes

-sabíamos que dirías eso-me respondieron sacando una grabadora y prendiéndola frente a mi

**_""Shaoran li vas a ir mañana a las 3 al parque recreacional sin importar tus excusas y no te vas a negar para nada ni arrepentirte e iras puntual"_**

**_Si…_**_ (Esa era mi vos... los mire y ellos sonrieron mas)_

**_Estas de acuerdo k yo eriol soy la persona k tu mas quieres amas y aprecias_**

**_ Si…_**_ (Cuenta hasta diez y respira profundo)_

**_pero shaorancito no puedo corresponderte amo a mi tomy y ella me ama a mi que te parece si mantenemos nuestra relacion en secreto aceptas_**

**_si_** _( ahora si los mato )_

**_shaoran li aceptas casarte con eriol_**

**_ s..._**

- ¡ya basta!-ahora si que estalle…

-calma primo era solo una broma- sonrió mientras que yo solo quería ahorcarlo- ok olvidemos todo pero menos el hecho de que aceptaste- me mira y suelta otra carcajada - contra tu voluntad de venir el sábado con nosotros lo aceptaste eres hombre de palabra cierto…

-debería estar ahorcándolos en este momento- los dos se rieron- pero ya que esta bien voy solo si borran eso…

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- festejaron los dos… me dio igual a mi total no tenia nada que hacer

-ahora avisare a mi tomilin

- tomilin - eso es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado en mi vida

-sip por mi tomy y linda…- error lo mas absurdo es eso

**************/**************

Sábado 2:40 rumbo a mi perdición o eso creía yo bajo del autobús y camino desganado hacia el parque era un día soleado a pesar de que solo estábamos en primavera había demasiada gente en el parque a lo lejos diviso a los chicos vestido sport se les notaba raro ya que siempre los veía con el uniforme de la preparatoria suspiro mirando el color de mi polo era verde adoro ese color pero mas el inigualable verde de sus ojos siempre brillando de alegría desearía saber quien es y con algo mas de suerte ser su amigo y si Dios me da la oportunidad ser yo quien la cuide hasta el final de mis días "o por Dios" me estoy volviendo cursi creo que ahora entiendo sus cursilerías de mis amigos llego donde ellos me dicen que aun no han llegado sus novias y sinceramente no me importa cuando volteo mi mirada la veo no es una ilusión no es un reflejo es ella esta demasiado lejos pero puedo verla parecía estar buscando algo

-allá vienen- deje de mirarla y me dirigí hacia mi primo preguntando quien y lo que me responde me dejo petrificado- el amor de mi vida... mi novia es la mas hermosa de las tres- yo no veía otras yo solo la veía a ella… no puede ser...

-pareces muerto estas bien- me preguntaron pero la verdad no podría contestarle como podía me había enamorado de la novia de mi amigo de la que el tanto hablaba, de la que el adoraba, tranquilízate me dije no dejes que el lo note definitivamente este no seria un buen día tenia que dar todo de mi para poder fingir... mientras navegaba en mis pensamientos me doy cuenta de que 2 chicas llegaron a donde yo estaba una de ellas tenia el cabello ondulado medio azulado y su ojos un raro violeta con azul que desprendía, extraños pero aun así hermosos no tanto como mi esmeralda... la otra chica tenia el cabello castaño amarrados en dos coletas sus ojos del mismo color me miraron y analizaron de arriba a abajo seguro una de ellas seria la tal sakura sonrieron y la de los lindos ojos violetas empezó a hablar

-tu debes ser Shaoran Li ¿verdad?- tiene una dulce voz pero aun así tengo su voz tímida y entrecortada de mi ángel

-si... tu debes ser sakura ¿verdad? -ella sonríe,... si debe ser ella, cuando va donde eriol y lo abrasa

-no le has hablado de mi verdad- le dice y luego sonriéndome

- la verdad es que sak es tan bien bonita pero no tanto como tu mi tomy para mi tu eres la mejor de todas

-estas perdonado por esta eriol- lo besa en los labios solo un pequeño roce k lo dejo queriendo de mas como un niño pequeño, no puedo evitar reírme de su cara… ella se voltea y me mira

-como te habrás dado cuenta yo soy tomoyo… y la que esta con Yamazaki es su novia chiharu, sakurita como siempre se tardo pero hace rato estaba con nosotras… allá esta- dice mirando hacia una melena castaña... un momento

¡Sakura!- grita y la mencionada voltea… trago saliva mientras siento mi cara sonrojarse era ella la chica del bus, el ángel de los ojos esmeralda

-que pasa hace rato hasta muerto parecías y ahora hasta sonrojado estas... creo k mejor no hubieras venido-yo solo le sonreí burlonamente

- si claro cuando me obligaron por las buenas a venir- y luego mirando hacia donde se habían ido sus novias las vi conversando con "sakura" pero ella no quería venir... volví a sonreír la habían obligado al igual que a mi

-aunque por un momento me quitas la vida pero gracias por devolverme una mejor-eriol solo me sonríe dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda… las chicas ya venían incluyendo a una muy sonrojada sakura me mira y vuelve a sonreír me quedo sin palabras viéndola sonreír mientras me perdía en sus ojos

- Hola tu debes ser Shaoran verdad yo soy sakura- me dijo a lo que yo solo sonreí.

Fin

Y así fue como nos conocimos- decía un chico de unos 23 años en la sala de su departamento hablando por teléfono sus facciones eran mas maduras su cabello castaño con pequeños mechones que cubrían parte de sus ojos ámbar

-pero Shaoran yo quiero saber como te declaraste no como la conociste- se escuchaban muchos reclamos al otro lado de la línea, a lo que al muchacho solo le restaba escuchar

-mira meiling otro día te lo cuento hoy tengo que ir a verla… …además de que hoy va a ser un día especial solo te llamaba para avisarles a todos que pronto voy a ir para allá, para que la conozcan

-espera un momento…... tu nuca hablas de chicas y mucho menos la llevas desde Japón a Hong Kong a no ser de que... DIOS no lo puedo creer que feliz que estoy contigo primito…

- cállate meiling que tus gritos se escuchan en todo el edificio solo te aviso que no le vallas a decir nada ya que yo mismo se los diré, ahora me voy a recogerla sino su hermano me mata- despidiéndose sale rumbo a la casa de la castaña.

Al llegar apenas su padre le anuncio se oyeron golpes y caídas en la parte de arriba de la casa amarilla el ambarino sonrió se había vuelto a tardar la vio bajar de las escaleras muy agitada, lo tomo de la mano y salieron muy rápidamente de esa casa despidiéndose con las justas del señor kinomoto, sin entender el motivo la siguió, divirtiéndose con la situación, la amaba desde la primera ves k la vio pararon de correr, estaban agitados el la mira sonriendo a lo que ella solo dice un poco molesta _"mi hermano" _para luego sonreír dándose cuenta de que aun no han soltados sus manos las levanta y juega con sus dedos mientras el la mira hipnotizado

-yyyyy ¿a donde iremos hoy?- dice sonriendo tal cual como una niña pequeña es una sorpresa responde el a lo que ella hace un pequeño puchero que le causo gracia

-no has traído tu auto Shaoran como iremos-dice ella… el solo sonríe y le besa la frente ella queda sonrojada

-bueno pues iremos en el autobús…

- eso me parece mas raro, desde que tiene tu auto no usas el bus….

-esta ves es especial- le dice sonriendo dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios haciéndola sonrojar a ella teniendo tan solo 22 años una niña mujer pero era su niña mujer

-no me queda mas que esperar cierto- dice ella distrayéndose con ver las hojas cayéndose de los arboles… …el la atrae hacia el abrasándola por detrás rodeándole su cintura apoyando su rostro en su hombro de ella

-no- le habla al oído provocándole un escalofrió a los dos por la cercanía - allá viene- dice dando un beso al lóbulo de su oreja ella cierra los ojos sonrojándose pero aun así disfruta de la cercanía paran el bus el sube primero para tenderle su mano y así hacerla subir

-pase usted señorita…

-que galante- dice ella sonriéndole

El no se sienta solo hace que ella se siente… …aun parado el bus empieza a andar ante una desconcertada sakura… …el se arma de valor y empieza a hablar

**_"señoras y señores les pido que me presten _**

**_Atención"- _**ella lo sigue mirando desconcertada**_-"no pienso pedir ni venderles nada"-_** todos en el bus voltearon sus rostros hacia el**_-"aquí mismo en esta línea de bus hace ya muchos años conocí a la persona que me cambio la vida al ser que ahora lo es todo para mi"-_**ella lo mira sonrojada pero aun así con su sonrisa**_-_**quisiera pasar todos los días de mi vida con ella- dice elmirándola a los ojos se oyen suspiros pero el no escucha nada solo se mantiene observándola perdiéndose en su ojos-**_"por que no quiero pasar ni un minuto mas sin ti por que te amo demasiado es por eso que delante de todas estas personas y en el autobús donde nos conocimos te pido con toda mi alma que... te cases conmigo"._**

Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida sintiendo sus lagrimas deslizarse**_ _** por sus mejillas se siente el silencio en el bus**_ _** esperando su respuesta**__**

- yo...

Quien diría que la calma llega después de la tormenta junto con un hermoso arcoíris ya me veía yo declarando mi amor al mejor amigo de mi hermano al que creía yo estar enamorada pero resulto ser una ilusión tal como el me lo dijo cuando me rechazo dulcemente con tan solo 15 años de edad recién entraba a preparatoria, estudiante del colegio para mujeres de Tomoeda después del rechazo me sentía devastada mis amigas hacían de todo por animarme incluso llegar a ser de violinista/*ser un tercio */ en sus citas pero aun así tenia que seguir creyendo no volver a enamorarme fui a mi escuela muy temprano ya que me tocaba el aseo creo que desde ese día casi nunca llegaba tarde ese día que cambio mi vida ese día en el que lo conocí a el...

* * *

**jajjajajaajjaja soy mala? Jejejej ahora esperan muuuuuuuuuuuuuxo tiempo para la continuacion y el ultima cap jejejejejeje naaa mentira tratare de actualizar temprano jojojoojo oooooooooooooooooooooow esto es una de mis mas grandes fantasias conocer alguien asiiiii que lindo por eso cuando estaba casi durmiendo en el bus para irme a mi insti se me ocurrió eso pero claro mi fantasia era un desfile de chicos lindos encabezados por Shaoran jejejejejejeje bueno muy pronto el ultimo capitulo ojala le haya gustado….**

**Matta ne **


	2. el buss sakura pov

**(jajajja lo tuve k publicar de nuevo ya que se me comieron mis letras!) Konichiwa amantes de la lectura y las locuras hechas de fans para fans de vuelta aki como lo prometí el 2do y ultimo cap de mi historia espero que les guste (escuchando de fondo la canción Hallelujah de Leonard Cohen Cov) no me pertenecen… y para agregar a mi lista de los que quisiera tener *¬* entran a la lista::: / Po(graceling… esta mas bueno)/ Giddeon de villiers (TE AMOOOO ejem… crónicas de viajeros creo que asi se llama la serio jejejje yo lo reconosco por el nombre de sus libros rubi zafiro y esmeralda aaaaaaaahhh )/ JulianDuCraine(Dios conviérteme en tu lamita para siempre *¬* que sexi…. Del libro el beso de un vampiro ooooooh siiiiii besoooooo) …**

**Y como no olvidar al que siempre me inspira desde el principio hasta el fin el primero en mi lista (amores platónicos) aunque traten de sacarlo de mi lista no lo logran es y será por siempre el primero…. SHAORAN LI TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Gracias a todas las que me mandaron sus comentarios y por agregarme en sus favorita GRACIAS! **

**_El Bus…_****_(parte2)_**

* * *

><p>¡<em>Diablos llegare tarde<em>! Ese era mi primer pensamiento al levantarme esa mañana… luego de levantarme y alistarme baje a desayunar, gracias a Dios no me atragante con nada ya que comía muy de prisa, salude a la fotografía de mi madre, muerta ya desde que tenia 3 años por una extraña enfermedad… y aunque la extrañe se que ella me sigue cuidando desde donde ella este… sonrió, mientras me despido con un grito de mi papa que aun no se iba a trabajar y de mi hermano mayor que estaba en la cocina, salgo corriendo, si corriendo lo mas fuerte que podía para que no se me pase el bus. Hoy me tocaba el aseo en mi preparatoria la cual es la única preparatoria para mujeres en todo Tomoeda.

Los cerezos ya estaban en flor, un hermoso paisaje para cualquier artista se alza por el lugar por donde paso, un gran sendero custodiado por dos de los más grandes cerezos del parque ambos llenos de flores, un lugar tan hermoso y romántico…

… un suspiro involuntario sale de mis labios recordando haber querido a alguien pero aun asi me recompuse, eso es lo mejor, aunque algunos piensen que estoy mal yo ya estoy mejor ¡_Demonios_! El bus pasó por mi lado alzando mi falda del uniforme por la velocidad que llevaba ¡_Dios que pare_! .

Salgo corriendo siguiendo al bus, felizmente estoy cerca de su paradero por lo cual el bus va bajando su velocidad a lo cual golpeo la parte de atrás hasta llegar a la puerta, o eso era lo que esperaba, pero no fue así… ay que por ir de prisa no me fije en la vereda que se alzaba al frente de mi por lo cual…. Bese al adorado piso liso…... um bueno tropecé…. Suelo hacerlo muy seguido sino pregunten por mi a los doctores… todos en el hospital me conocen… Dios mejor subo; y así lo hice intentando no caerme… de nuevo… pensando que solo tendría 4 escalones no me fije en el 5to así que como siempre salude al piso, eso me dejo doliendo la frente , se me aguaron los ojitos por el dolor a causa del golpe, pero aun así, sonreí.

Aunque todos se estaban riendo yo también sonreí aunque de por si muy sonrojada.

Trate de buscar un asiento vacio en donde pudiera sentarme, mirando para todos los lados topándome con su mirada…..

…. Esa mirada que me atrapo definitivamente, esa mirada que me desconecto del mundo, que me hiso sonrojar y hacer latir fuertemente mi corazón…. Su dulce y penetrante mirada dorada…

Oí que me llamaban sacándome de ese mar de chocolate en el cual no dudaba en bañarme

-Preparatoria para mujeres- le dije al conductor luego de salir de mis pensamientos

Pase al lado de el, sentándome en la parte de atrás viendo su rebelde cabello bailar a través del viento que se metía por la ventana, el miraba de un lado a otro y a mi me sudaban un poco las manos al imaginarme que el quisiera verme, pero que cosas digo, no lo conozco ni el a mi para pensar algo mas, me dije, suspirando viendo que llegaba a mi destino baje del autobús.

**************/**************

Viernes por la mañana, me levanto muy temprano, desde esa ves que subí al autobús hace un mes, ya casi no llegaba tarde quizás este loca pero no he podido dejar de pensar en el no se quien es o como se llama, solo se que quiero conocerlo, volví a hacer la misma rutina de siempre, subir a aquel bus y mirarlo desde atrás, enamorándome de su cabello cobrizo un poco mas claro seria como el dorado, Dios sueno como una loca obsesionada por solo un cabello y lo cual eso es mas enfermo pero yo…. No se por que no puedo dejar de pensar, en el.

De pronto sentí un impulso bien fuerte que me hiso perder el equilibrio esperando el contacto con la ventana, no lo sentí, solo sentí como me rodeaban unos cálidos brazos atrayéndome fuertemente a su pecho, ¡Dios era el chico cobrizo! No pude evitar sonrojarme y baje mi mirada, escondiéndome en su pecho, escuchando su corazón querer salir de su pecho al igual que el mío no solo por el susto sino por su cercanía empecé a temblar tomando su camisa entre mis manos.

Los ángeles están cayendo del cielo…..escuche al fin su voz cálida y tan dulce, levante mi mirada, volviéndome a sonrojar, sus ojos eran aun mas hermosos de cuando lo miraba de lejos, No me di cuenta donde estaba ya que al instante me perdí en su rostro, en su cuello, en su pecho, acompasado de su respiración que iba un poco rápido, de repente me di cuenta de cómo estábamos, aun que me agradara no podía quedarme así por mas que lo quisiera con toda el alma…..

Lo…. lo si…..siento mu… mucho –

Dije apenada, sintiéndome por mas, nerviosa, no recuerdo haberme puesta tan nerviosa, incluso mas de cuando me declare a Yukito….

No…no te pre….ocupes – me respondió, el también estaba nervioso y eso me empezó a gustar.

No me di cuenta de nada más, solo del latir desbocado de su corazón, de su rostro.

No salía mi voz, mi pulso se acelero y sentía las tan llamadas mariposas en el estomago, pero esta ves la sensación, era diferente, no era lo mismo que me pasaba con Yukito, en este chico, lo sentía mas fuerte en mi corazón y eso me asustaba, ¿como se llama esto?' será el amor, pero no lo se, ¿se puede sentir amor por alguien que ni siquiera sabes su nombre? Eso me confundía, pero a la ves me gustaba, me gustaba estar así en sus brazos, en su cálido pecho, perderme en sus ojos, cuando me di cuenta, me levante de golpe de ahí, no podía estar mas avergonzada, me había olvidado donde estaba; y sintiéndome mas apenada le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa; y no pude parar el fuerte correr de mi corazón.

Avancé como poseída al asiento de atrás, viendo y soñando como siempre en sus cabellos cobrizos con destellos dorados.

Rezaba internamente que no llegara a mi destino, quería que el autobús no avanzara si era necesario eso, con tal de permanecer cerca de el… pero lamentablemente, el viaje se me hiso de lo mas corto, ya que, cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba en mi paradero, voltee mi mirada hacia el y le sonreí, le daría todas mis sonrisas con tal de estar con el…baje.

Las clases me resultaron extrañas y muy largas en el receso mis amigas intentaban animarme pensando que seguía así por Yukito solo que ellas no sabían… no sabían que me paso todas las noches soñando con el en sus brazos… el recuerdo de lo que paso en la mañana se me viene en mi mente estar entre sus brazos aun no puedo olvidar esa sensación y tan solo recordarlo vuelvo a el sonrojo a mi rostro.

Me gusta eso es cierto no lo puedo negar… lo quiero? Aun no lo se… pero… no tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para averiguarlo a pesar de que solo lo he visto en las mañanas.

Un suspiro sale de mi mientras veo a mis dos mejores amigas Tomoyo y Chiharu hablar de sus novios ellas al escuchar mi suspiro me sonríen, Tomoyo me abraza y Chiharu me acaricia mi cabeza, estoy mas que segura de lo que ellas piensan, que sigo así por lo de Yukito y me invitan de nuevo a salir con ellas; se lo que tratan, animarme, y para no preocuparlas acepto ir con ellas.

Acabando los detalles de la salida Tomoyo recibe una llamada de su novio… que como lo se? Simple… por el brillo de su mirada y la inmensa sonrisa en su rostro….

**************/**************

Me desperté ese sábado con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro (k diferencia del castaño no? jajajjajajaja) una extraña sensación me dijo que ese día seria muy especial además de que saldría con mis amigas y sus novios yo ya los conocía ya que la mayoría de veces salíamos todos juntos.

Me vestí y me cambie… mi hermano como siempre molestándome por poco y no me deja salir.

Tomé el autobús directo hacia el parque donde me esperarían mis amigas ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde y la salida era a las 2 y media así que por lo normal llegaba tarde…

Corrí directamente al parque y las veo ahí le sonrío y me llevan donde están sus novios pero había alguien más ahí, alguien fuera de lo común creo que lo he visto en algún sitio pero no puedo recordarlo.

Cuando casi llegamos me detengo… ese cabello…

….. ese rostro…. Esos labios…

Ellas me dicen que les avisaran y se acercan aun mas mientras que yo no se que hacer _Dios que hago_ _voy o no voy_

Estoy nerviosa ya se de donde lo he visto… tonta de mi que no me di cuenta cuando mi corazón salto de alegría y ahora esta que quiere salirse de mi pecho no lo puedo parar esta que salta y salta mientras, lo veo hablar con Tomoyo .

Miro para otro lado cuando Tomoyo y Chiharu vienen por mi para presentármelo pero yo no quiero estoy demasiado nerviosa como para mover mis piernas, mis manos tiemblan y mis mejillas vuelven a colorarse mientras me jalan hacia el.

Pero yo ya estoy aquí y ahora solo toca seguir no?. Así que sonrío y le hablo.

Hola tu debes ser Shaoran verdad?- mientras que mi sonrisa se agranda al verlo sonrojado- yo soy sakura….

Y al fin supe su nombre del castaño del autobús…

**************/**************

(Pondría el final y luego haría como el primer cap

pero también me imagine esto…..)

Ya había pasado un año desde que lo conocí todos los fines de semanas salíamos juntos con todos nuestros amigos y en las mañanas cuando nos encontrábamos en el bus platicábamos de las aburridas clases que tendríamos, aunque… fue un poco vergonzoso el primer día, después del parque cuando nos reencontramos en el bus, pero no había por que sentirse nerviosa no? Así que lo salude, el me saludo y no supe como, pero empezamos una platica hasta mi paradero, luego, desde ese día hablábamos y salíamos juntos.

Nos volvimos mejores amigos, pero sinceramente yo quería algo mas, cada ves que lo veía mi corazón no dejaba de saltar y cuando me hablaba me perdía en su voz en su aroma….

Me estaba enamorando de él…. Cada día cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo que pasaba con él… me enamoraba y no lo podía evitar ni siquiera quería evitarlo…..

_….. me había enamorado de él….._

Tomoyo ya se había dado cuenta y aun así me insistía en decirle pero no podía me daba nervios decirle "eso" que me rechace y que nuestra relación de amigos **_(se valla al carajo/ jajajjaja keria poner eso jajjajajajajajja )_** se termine y que no volvamos hacer como antes por eso no podía, tan solo pensarlo me ponía de lo mas nerviosas y aun mas estando con el….

Tartamudeaba y el me miraba divertido aunque había veces en que el también lo hacia y no dudaba en restregárselo a la cara….. para luego quedarnos callados muchos momentos…..

El día era un poco gris ya que las nubes tapaban al sol sin embargo ese día estábamos los dos comiendo nuestros helados el de el era chocolate y menta mientras que el mío era de menta y chocolate…..

Discutíamos sobre la diferencia en nuestros helados…. El decía que eran iguales mientras que yo de terca al igual que el decía que eran diferentes…..

Un suspiro sale de sus labios mientras dice….

No le veo la diferencia si comemos los dos menta y chocolate sakura…..- su voz me embragaba y su mirada me perdía pero aun así no me iba a dar por vencida.

-pues si la hay Shaoran…

-no,-dijo todo decidido- no la hay.

-Pues si… la diferencia es que en el de chocolate y menta pues comes primero el chocolate mientras que con la menta puedes comerlo con el wafer y en el mío pues como primero la menta y el wafer me lo como con el chocolate.- le dije sonriendo contenta con mi explicación a lo que el solo me quedo mirando…. aaaaaaaah ame como me miraba a cada segundo mi corazón no dejo de palpitar en ningún momento y por un descuido mío, mi helado termino en el suelo…..

El me ofreció el suyo y yo no dude en probarlo pero justo cuando iba a retirar mis labios llegaron mis amigos gritando que nos dimos un "**_beso oculto_**" inmediatamente mi rostro adquirió el tan llamado tono carmín y el de él también, mis amigos los malvados se empezaron a reír de nosotros, el como siempre le gritaba a Eriol y ellos empezaban su pelea, lo mas normal en nuestras salidas…..

_…Pero ese día seria diferente…._

Me ofreció acompañarme a mi casa… subimos al bus y nos sentaríamos juntos hasta que llegue a mi casa y nos separaríamos lamentando ese momento a cada rato ya que de hay no podía verlos hasta el lunes por la mañana.

Perdida en mis pensamientos estaba que no noté cuando el saco un chocolate envuelto en una fina capa de aluminio…... lo mire y vi como se llevaba el dulce a la boca…. Instantáneamente le dije que quería uno a lo que el sonrió divertido pero pude notar el nerviosismo a la hora de sacar una cajita en el cual había 5 chocolatitos envueltos a lo cual el me dio la cajita…

Agarré el primero ya que estaban en fila y lentamente fui abriendo el envoltorio.

Algo estaba escrito en la bolsita del chocolate a medida de que lo habría salía un palabra… divertida lo leí…

Cada chocolate decía algo… y yo a cada chocolate ponía en orden las palabras y al terminar el 4to chocolate me quede sin hablar, hasta creo que deje de respirar….

**_"Quieres ser mi novia"_**

Decían las 4 envolturas….. lo mire ….

El me miraba intensamente pero aun así pude notar que el también no podía hablar ….. pero me equivoque….

Quieres ser mi novia…. me dijo con vos temblorosa a lo cual yo solo sonreí agarrando el siguiente y ultimo chocolate….. mostrándole me lo lleve a la boca…..

Luego de probarlo y degustarlo le dije que si….

Fin

¡Maldición¡, ¡maldición¡….

Es tarde… no debí quedarme dormida…- dije con una gotita en la cabeza, corriendo por todo el tercer piso de mi casa.

Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que lo conocí…

Y 6 desde que dejamos de ser amigos….. pero aun en todo este tiempo no puedo evitar los tartamudeos y los sonrojos que me causa el….

Es tan lindo conmigo….. pensando en él, me cambie, mi hermano al saber que hoy saldría con Shaoran me quiso dejar encerrada….. pero no lo deje…

Lo empuje y baje corriendo hasta la salida donde ya estaba el…. Conversando con mi padre lo jale de la mano despidiéndome apurada de mi padre.

Hasta una distancia prudente sabiendo que hay no nos alcanzaría Touya paramos de correr, el me pregunto con su mirada a lo cual yo respondí aun molesta que fue mi hermano…. Nuestras manos aun juntas siguen haciendo el mismo efecto en mi casi igual a cuando me abrasa juego con sus dedos lo cual me gusta hacer cada ves que lo tengo entre las mía.

Me llena de curiosidad a donde saldremos hoy ya que expresamente me dijo que hoy saldríamos ya que me tenia que decir algo importante aun no se que será pero me muero de las ganas de saberlo…. Y él…. Me deja con las ganas de seguir deseándolo….

Veo que no ha traído su auto…... lo cual es muy raro ya que desde que saco la licencia no deja su auto para nada…. Aunque lo que me responde me deja mas intrigada aun…

**_Esta ves es especial….._**

Besándome suavemente haciéndome perder la noción del lugar y del tiempo… pero inmediatamente me recobro….. no me gusta esperar pero aun así le digo eso… viendo las hojas del árbol caer ¡maravilloso espectáculo! Cuando siento como el me atrae hacia él inmediatamente me sonrojo aun mas cuando siento sus brazos rodearme…. Cuando me habla al oído haciéndome suspirar, haciéndome soñar….

Por desgracia llego el bus…..

Me tiende su mano para subir

**_Que galante….. _**le digo riéndome con él.

Me siento cuando el aun no lo hace por que será?

Veo que el respira profundamente para luego hablar…. Dejándome desconcertada….

**_"señoras y señores les pido que me presten Atención"….. _**solo lo miro desconcertada aun mas….**_-"no pienso pedir ni venderles nada"_** dice obteniendo la atención deseada …. **_"aquí mismo en esta línea de bus hace ya muchos años conocí a la persona que me cambio la vida al ser que ahora lo es todo para mi"_**eso lo sabia…. El no paraba de repetirlo cada vez que había oportunidad…. Y aun así…. Vuelve el sonrojo a mi…. **_quisiera pasar todos los días de mi vida con ella- _**el me mira a ojos haciéndome perder como siempre en ellos-**_"por que no quiero pasar ni un minuto mas sin ti por que te amo demasiado es por eso que delante de todas estas personas y en el autobús donde nos conocimos te pido con toda mi alma que….._** QUE! Que lo diga me muero de nervios que querrá decirme no lo se me muero de nervios y el se queda aun callado…. **_te cases conmigo"._**

Eso si no me lo esperaba creo que estoy soñando y ahora sonara la alarma y me despertare de este maravilloso sueño…. Pero porque si es un sueño lo siento tan real…. Porque mis lagrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas….. por que si el es real….. el esta conmigo… y lo estará por siempre….

Junto a mi como en todos estos años el siempre estará para mi (que envidia ups no pude evitar).

Y después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo dudar… es con el con quien quiero pasar mi vida…

**_Acepto…_** digo con mas lagrimas en mis ojos pero con mi mas grandes sonrisa sin importar nada mas que nosotros dos, el me besa y hace que me pierda como siempre pero se que el estará conmigo hasta el fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios no puedo creer que esto lo haya escrito yo aun no puedo creerlo que lo haya terminado y me siento….. no se como me siento en serio me siento feliz con ganas de gritar aun mas de cuando recibo sus comentarios Dios estoy feliz lo termine…. No lo puedo creer ojala les haya gustado como quedo mientras yo salgo de mi lapsus brutus en el cual aparece giddeon y Shaoran para mi ojjojoojjooj si ya me desperté jajajajjajajajaj de vuelta aki luego de mi lapsus brutus les traigo el final de esta historia yyyyyyyy díganme si les gustoooo xfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a mi me gusto como quedo justo como lo imagine jajajajjaja nos veremos el miércoles con el segundo cap de rubi bye bye<strong>

**tsukisxs**


End file.
